Magical Final Fantasy VIII
by Gryffindor-RikkuChan
Summary: Harry Potter, a SeeD cadet, is a normal student in Hogwarts Military Garden, when he has dreams about James Potter and meet a girl named Hermione Granger. AU HHr


This story has a bit of a twist in it, the characters know each other, takes place after Half-Blood Prince, note I put Fleur Weasley, changed the names of the gardens.

Magical Final Fantasy VIII

Chapter1 Hogwarts Garden-Gunblade

Waves roll onto a smooth, yellow beach, but as though someone was running, began to cross the ocean. A voice could be heard, "I'll be here… Why?" The water turned into a rock, dry desert, "I'll be 'waiting'…here…" a face appeared, a person, a boy of seventeen with spiky shoulder length black midnight hair and deep emerald green eyes, but changed to a girl standing in a flower field, it changes back to the desert, "For what?"

It changed back to the flower field, "I'll be waiting…for you…so…If you come here…" the back of a blue sweater sleeveless robe with two light angel wings could be seen, but returned to the field, shoulder length dark brown hair could be seen blowing in the wind, flowers were blowing in the wind as well, a pair of beautiful deep chocolate brown eyes could be seen, "You'll find me." The view of the flower rose, showing the petals flying in the wind, "I promise."

One of the many petals fall into the girl's hand, she grasped it. When she opened her hand, in place of the petal was a glowing feather, it was release from her hand, and she watched it get caught by the wind. It floated freely into a darkening sky. It flew high into the sky, but disappeared as lighting strake. Suddenly, a weapon spun into a rocky, dark area. The handle looked like a gun handle, while the blade looked to be a mixed of a gun and sword. Lighting strake again and another face could be seen.

A face of a seventeen year old boy with shoulder spiky midnight black hair and deep beautiful emerald green eyes, wearing a white shirt and a sliver chain with a lion pendant, but the sliver blade of gunblade could be seen. His black gloved hand grabbed the handle, another boy walked into view, he had pulled platinum blonde hair and light gray eyes, wearing a long sleeved sliver jacket, a black undershirt, with black pants, black gloves, and black shoes. A gunblade similar to the one of another boy, was out fully seen in his gloved hand. The dark haired boy rushed forward to attack.

He pulled his gunblade up to strike, white feathers floated around across, among them a close-up look at the two small white angel wings could be seen, the girl turned to look behind to what was there. A sorceress wearing a mask was shown, the girl was seen again, a close-up of the mask wore by the mysterious sorceress was seen, but then she was seen without the mask. Now she was shown with the mask on again, with the brown haired girl standing behind her, then the mysterious sorceress was seen without her mask, the girl still standing behind her. She started to walk forward; the girl grasped a sliver ring around her neck. The sorceress walked through a wall, the fight between the dark haired boy and blonde haired boy continued.

They rushed forward, a smile on the blonde haired boy's face, which caused a sense of worry on the dark haired boy's face. The blonde haired boys spun around and swung his gunblade, but the dark haired boy raised his gunblade and blocked the attack. The blonde haired boy was pulled away and the two continue to try to knock each other's weapon away. The dark haired boy swung, but missed the blonde haired boy; he smiled slyly, and used his hand to beckon the dark haired boy

At a very long shot, they continue to fight, but blood was drawn neither from them. Sparks flew around when the blades collided with each other. A close-up of the blonde haired boy can be seen in some kind of parade, the sorceress was also seen in the same parade. The fight continued, then the sorceress and the girl were seen.

The dark haired began to swing more wildly than he did before. He attacked the blonde haired boy four times, and though his four attacks were blocked, they knocked him back a little. The blonde haired boy knocked the dark haired boy's gunblade away and tried to hit him, but the dark haired boy ran out of the way and grabbed his gunblade. He spun it coolly and then he charged toward, his left hand first.

The blonde haired boy's gunblade was preparing for a magic attack, the spell knocked the dark haired boy to the ground, he tried to get up but the blonde haired boy grinned and the dark haired boy's forehead met the blade of the blonde haired boy's gunblade. The girl was seen still grasps onto the ring around her neck, the dark haired boy's blood splattered to the ground in a crescent shape.

The dark haired boy looked up, anger written on his face. He stood up and his foot slit along the rock ground, as he pulled his gunblade, it sparked as it scraped the ground. His blade hit the blonde haired boy, but overtaken by a flurry of black feathers, seen through them was the brown haired girl coming with a smile on her face. Many images of the sorceress, the girl, the dark haired boy, and the blonde haired boy were seen. The girl came out from the flurry of feathers to see the curious face of the dark haired boy, they embraced.

But in reality, the infirmary of Balamb Garden, the dark haired boy lied on a bed as the doctor, Dr. Pomphery, watched over him. He awoke and sat on his bed, Dr. Pomphery asked, "How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?"

"…Ok," he answered, the doctor told him, "Take it easy next time, you hear?"

He nodded as he said, "My forehead hurts."

Dr. Pomphery laughed, "No kidding."

"Looks like your eyes are focusing," the doctor said. "You should be fine. Say your name, please."

"Harry Potter," Harry Potter said, Dr. Pomphery said, "Why don't you take it easy in training? Next time you might not be so lucky."

"Tell that to Draco Malfoy," Harry said, in training he fought against Draco Malfoy, a boy who calls himself Harry's ultimate rival.

"That Draco," the doctor said seeming to agree, "…Won't listen to anyone. Why don't you ignore him?"

"I can't just run away," he said.

"You wanna be cool, huh?" the doctor asked, "Well, don't get hurt in process. Let's see, your instructor is…Fleur! I'll call her now. Just wait here a minute."

So she left the room and dialed on a phone.

She spoke into the reviver, "Fleur? Come get your student. Yes, yes… His injury's not serious. It'll probably leave a scar. ……Right. Now please come now."

Through one of the windows, a girl kneeled down and looked at Harry, she said, "Harry…so we meet again."

Harry looked up at her, but then she left. His instructor, Fleur Delacour Weasley, entered the infirmary; she wore her normal clothes since she was a teacher at the Garden, her bangs lied on the sides of her face, her hair up in a bun, a pair of oval glasses on her nose, saw her student, Harry Potter, lying to the infirmary bed. She closed her eyes and gave a deep sigh, and then she smiled at Harry.

She said, "I knew it'd be either you or Draco. Come on, let's go. Today's the field exam."

They walked down the hallway between the infirmary and centre, Fleur asked, "Harry. Is there something on your mind?"

"…Not really," he answered, she repeated his words in her own way, "…Not really. Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?" Harry asked, she answered, "Funny? No, no, it's not that! I'm just happy. I feel like I'm beginning to understand my student a little. That's all."

"I'm more complex than you think," Harry said, and then Fleur said, "Then tell me. Tell more about yourself."

"It's none of your…" Harry started, but Fleur finished, "…Business!" She laughed as they continued walking down the hallway.

"You're even lucky that Bill knows the headmaster to get you your job," he said, she said, "I was a SeeD, too, ya know."

"Yeah, only in the Beauxbaton Garden."

Many SeeD cadets wandered down the hallway, and across the courtyard, the exterior of Hogwarts Military Garden seemed huge. They walked into a classroom, the students, inducing Harry, came in and sat down, Fleur walked to her stand.

She said, "Good morning, class. Let's start with today's schedule. There seems to have been some rumors flying around about yesterday… Yes, the field exam for SeeD candidates will begin later this afternoon. Those not participating and those who failed last week's written test are to remain here in study hall. Field exams participants will have free time until the exam. Just be sure you're in top condition. Meet in the hall at 1600 hours. I'll announce the team assignments there. Any questions? Oh, and Draco! Do NOT injure your partner while training. Be careful from now on. Field exam participants, I will see you all later."

The students left, Fleur asked Harry, "And Harry, I need to talk with you." Harry was looking at the computer, he turned the power on, which was a pain, the scene said:

Hogwarts Garden Network MAIN INDEX

TUTORIAL NEW!

THE BESICS

ABOUT GARDEN

A MESSAGE FROM GARDEN

GARDEN SQUARE

THE SCHOOL FASTIVAL COMMITTEE

Balamb

Log in:

Harry

Confirmed.

GF Data

For Harry

… …Searching… …

GF registered under

Harry are:

GF Quezacolt

GF Shiva

THE BESICS

About Magic

Para-Magic

'Magic' used by ordinary people is actually 'para-magic'. In essence, it is a technique which involves controlling energy. 'Para-magic' was developed by Dr. Odine. He was the first scientist to research the nature of magic by studying a sorceress. The skill can be gained through proper training. However, with magic, it is difficult to achieve power levels that are comparable to conventional weapons.

GF (Guardian Force) 

GF (Guardian Force)

A GF is an independent energy force. By combining para-magic, it is possible to control tremendous energy. Memory loss is a possible side effect, but this has not been proved as of yet.

About Sorceresses and Magic

Sorceresses and Magic

A woman who has inherited the power of a sorceress. The origins of the sorceress go back to ancient time Hyne's reign. However, this is no factual evidence.

ABOUT GARDEN

Classroom

Classroom

-Students should be in their seats and waiting for the instructions 5 minutes before class.

-When class is over, proceed quietly to your next class.

-Food, weapons, and magic are prohibited.

-Study panels are shared. Handle with care.

Training Centre

Training Centre

-Proceed with caution. There are real monsters in the training centre.

-It is open 24 hours. Entering the ground for reasons other than training is prohibited.

-Do not engage in battles beyond your abilities.

Infirmary

Infirmary

-Visit the infirmary if you have and health concerns or problems.

-No items may be taken from the infirmary without permission.

-Follow the doctor's instructions.

-Resident Physician: Doctor Pomphery.

Library

Library

-Open Hours

9:00 a.m.-lights out.

-Library Usage

All materials are open to the public. You may check out materials at the desk.

-Remain quiet at all times.

Dormitory

Dormitory

-Everyone is welcome to apply.

-SeeDs have priority for single rooms.

-Going out after-hours for reasons other than training is prohibited.

-Do not leave personal possessions in common areas.

Cafeteria

Cafeteria

-Open Hours

9:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m.

-Keep the area clean.

-If late-night meals are required, order them beforehand.

Student Rules

Garden Precepts

-Work hard

-Study hard

-Play hard

Attire

-In general, there is no dress code in Hogwarts Garden. However, dress accordingly if instructed to do so by your superiors.

Awards and Punishments

-The headmaster presents official commandants to outstanding students.

-Students who engage in violent acts, sexual promiscuity, or who failed behind in their curriculum, etc. may be expelled from Garden.

Conduct

-The skills acquired in the Garden must never be used for personal gain.

-Refrain from committing any acts that damage the Garden's reputation.

-Take time to think things through before starting a relationship.

Emergencies

-Procedures in case of an emergency: If you are on 2F, use the emergency exit next to the classroom. If you are on 1F, exit through the front gate.

All students must take care of junior classmen during emergencies.

-Do not use the lift during an emergency.

Evening Outings

-All students should be in their dorm rooms after-hours unless at the training centre.

Admission & Graduation Info

Admission

-Applicants between ages 5-15 are admitted.

-All hard-working and confident youths are welcome.

-Ambitious overachievers are also welcome.

-Applicants are admitted only after a final interview.

Graduation

-Must be between 15-19 years of age.

-One must have all the required skills and knowledge taught through the Garden courses.

-One must have headmaster's approval to graduate.

At age 20, regardless of graduation all students are released from the Garden.

Opportunities for Alumni

-The Garden supports a program that helps graduates enlist in armies all over the world.

-Instructors are SeeDs are permitted to remain at the Garden. However, SeeDship must be attained before the age of 20.

Garden Info

About Hogwarts Garden

-Hogwarts Garden Headmaster

Albus Dumbledore

-Hogwarts Garden Proprietor

Master NORG

-Hogwarts Garden was the first Garden built in accordance with Headmaster Albus' ideals and dream.

Beauxbaton Garden

-A Garden in the Trabia region. There is an exchange program between Beauxbaton Garden and Hogwarts Garden.

About Durmstrang Garden

-A Garden in the Durmstrang Republic. It is the largest Garden of the three. Galbadia Garden's master, Igor, who is also the headmaster, has setup a program to recruit Hogwarts graduates into the Durmstrang Army.

SeeD Info

What is a SeeD?

-Hogwarts Garden's mercenaries. Commanding GF, they have special fighting abilities. They work hard in small teams and operate all over the world.

(Dispatching SeeDs)

-SeeDs are deployed all over the world. Their services are requested governments and even civilians. Their tasks range from providing military support to protecting civilians.

(Qualifications for SeeD)

-Students can apply after the age of 15. Passing the written test and completing an official mission are required to become a SeeD. SeeDs are paid according to rank.

A MESSAGE FROM GARDEN

Garden Events

Spring Memorial Service

Entrance Ceremony

SeeD Exam (Written/Field)

Summer Garden Festival

Summer Vacation

Autumn Student-Sponsored Event

Winter Winter Vacation

Cafeteria Announcement

The competition for the hot dogs and meals is really getting out of hand. We are doing out best to provide everyone with enough food, so please be patient and conduct yourselves in an orderly fashion. Thank you. As you well know, magic and weapons are prohibited inside the cafeteria.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disciplinary Committee Announcements

Follow all disciplinary committee rules. This applies to junior classmen, too.

Do not bring animals inside the Garden.

Report seeing unusual bugs in the Garden.

Do not litter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Library Committee Announcements

The following materials are overdue. Please return them to the library immediately.

"Insect Guidebook (Colour Edition)"

Raijin

"Goodbye Pupurun"

Raijin

"Edible Flowers"

"Turbine Engines (Revised Edition)"

"We meet again, Pupurun"

"The Sorceress' Knight (Scenario Edition)"

GARDEN SQUARE

-Your opinions are important to make our Garden a better place. Write them down and place them in the drop box.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got first!

Weasels forever, baby.

Man, I wanna out with her.

Weasel Groupie #1

Hey! Weasel Groupie #1, you gotta name, dumbass?

I'm gotta kick your ass. What's your name?

Oh I'm so scared. I'm sooo scared! Big loser!

I should kick both your sorry asses. This is not for your silly games, got it?

Xu

I don't want the disciplinary committee to get on my case, so I'm not writing my name.

J.I.

What? Who's J.I.? Who are you?

Almasy

See? They're so nosy. Good thing I went with my initials.

J.I.

I'll go with initials, too. Hey, does anyone know if the new hot dogs are good? I haven't tried them yet.

R.W.

Oh yeah! They're the best! Man, you're missing out.

M.S.

Damn…I missed it again.

R.W.

Hey R.W., you have your exam today, right? Good luck, man!

M.S.

R.W., I hope you do well on your exam. Be careful, all right.

Librarian

THE SCHOOL FESTIVAL COMMITTEE

Thanks for looking at this page. But there won't be any updates for a while. That's because I, the Garden Festival Chair will be leaving the Garden. I did not strive to be a SeeD, and I won't even graduate. I devoted all my time to the Garden Festival, my passion… But in the end, there was no Garden Festival. That's 'cause no one volunteered. But I have only myself to blame. I thought I alone could pull it off. I'll be starting a new life, but I sincerely hope someone will take over the Garden Festival committee!

Good-bye Balamb Garden!

Wimbly Donner

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry thought, '…Phew. I'm done.' So he left the study panel, one Weasel said, "You better show some courtesy to Instructor Weasley."

Another Weasel said, "It's an honor to be called over by Instructor Weasley."

A third Weasel said, "Try to smile when you're talking to the instructor."

Harry tried to leave, but Fleur said, "Harry, where are you going? I thought I told you I needed to talk to you."

Harry walked over to her, she said, "You haven't been to the Fire Cavern yet, have you? You won't be able to take part in today's SeeD exam if you don't pass the prerequisite."

'…I was gonna go this morning, but Draco…' Harry thought of an excuse, Fleur asked, "Hm? Do you have a good excuse?"

"…Not really," he said, she said, "Then let's get going. If you're not too confident yet, you can review your studies at the study panel. I'll be waiting at the front gate, so come down when you're ready. You can access the study panel from your seat."

Fleur left the room, one Weasel said, "I…I'm so jealous! Maybe I should take up that subject, too…"

Another Weasel said, "Should anything happen to Instruction Weasley, the 'Weasels' will get you back."

The third Weasel said, "Alone with Instructor Weasley…"

He stamped his foot and spanned his fingers; the trio of Weasels left the room.

Harry was still in the classroom where the hallway that led to the elevator.

As he headed down the hallway, a voice was heard, it was a girl's voice, it said, "I'm late, I'm late, I'm LATE!"

A girl came running, she had light red hair that swung outward and was curled at the tips and had light cinnamon brown eyes, and she wore a yellow overall dress that stopped above her knees and dark brown boots. She bumped into Harry and fell down, Harry almost fell, but removed from the fall.

"Waah!" She shouted, Harry asked, "Are you okay? No way, Ginny?

The girl stood, "…….." she still stood up.

"There," she said. "Tee-hee, I'm fine. Sorry. I was kinda in a hurry. Oh yeah! Hey, did you just come from that class? Is……..registration over? Harry?"

Harry nodded, she said, "Woo…Oh, nooo… This place is soooo much bigger than my last Garden. Oh, hey, hey. I just transferred here. Do you think could give me a quick tour of this Garden, Harry?"

"Sure," Harry said, she got excited, she said, "Whoo-hoo! Alright, let's go!

Harry said, "We'll take the lift to the F1 lobby and I'll show you the directory, Ginny"

She followed him, but he said, "Don't have the time."

"Oh, bummer," she said in disappointment. "That's too bad. Well, sea ya."

She left for the classroom, Harry walked to the elevator on F2.

He walked to the lift and wanted down to the F1, he seen Ginny tried to read the directory; he walked up to Ginny, he said, "This is the directory, Ginny. Well, this is it. Hogwarts Garden is pretty big. It's a good idea to check where you want to go, and select it here."

"I have a question!" Ginny said. "How do you use this?"

"Use the color keys and look for the name of the place you want to go to. Next, I'll give a quick explanation of the various facilities."

"Yes, sir!"

"You'll find the four main dormitories (marked in red) to the north. The majority of the students live in the dorms. There aren't that many students who commute."

"Yeah, I'm in the dorms, too! What are the names of the four dorms?

"Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff. You can rest and change in one, your dorm area is based on your family name. For example, my last name is Potter, so I'm in the Gryffindor dorms. West of the North Block is the cafeteria (marked in yellow). There's always a big rush for the hot dogs. You better get used to waiting in line."

"Got it!"

"East of the North Block is the Car Park (marked in green). We usually take the Garden car when a mission comes up. The front gate is located to the south… (That's right…I have to meet Instructor Weasley at the front gate.)."

"Hm? What's the matter?"

"Nothing… Next, we have the quad, located in the West Block (marked in orange). There's an event being planned there…"

"I know! I know! It's the Garden Festival! It's going to be great! I'm planning to be on the committee! You wanna help out, too?"

"Let's just continue. South of the West Block is the infirmary (marked in purple). This is where you get treated for your injuries, but a lot of students come here for advice."

"What's the doctor's name?"

"Doctor Poppy Pomphery. Now the East Block. This is the training centre (marked in pink). It's the only facility open at night. It's used for training, and they have real monsters running loose here. If you don't take it seriously, you may end up dead. Just be careful."

"….Okay."

"South of the East Block is the library (marked in brown). There's a lot of material you can look up here, but the terminals in the classroom are a lot more efficient. And you already know about the classroom on the 2F, right?"

"Yep, I remember that one."

"By the way, the headmaster's office is located on the 3F. You need permission to get in."

"Another question. What's the headmaster's name?"

"Headmaster Albus. That's about it. Anything else?"

"Got it! Heey, um…are you taking today's SeeD exam?"

"Yeah."

"Then maybe I'll see you again, later. I've already finished my training at my previous Garden. I'm taking the SeeD exam today, too. Good luck to both of us, huh! Thanks a lot! Say hi to Fleur and Ron for me!"

She left, Harry thought, 'Did she say Fleur?' Shaking the thought out of his mind, he walked toward the front gate, and he found Fleur in a pink body sleeveless dress, dark red sleeves, black gloves, sliver belt, black stockings, and brown boots.

"I have a few things to explain before we head off," she said. "GF give us strength. The stronger the GF, the stronger we become. …So, here's a brief explanation on using a GF. Everything ok up until now? You can check back by accessing the Tutorial from you study panel. Once we get to the Fire Craven, I'll explain how to using magic. Use the ability 'Draw' during battle and stock magic from your enemies. Be sure to have some stocked! Ready to go? The Fire Craven used for the test is located east of here."

They walked through Hogsmeade to get the Fire Craven, once they got there, Fleur said, "Ok…Using magic. Now pay attention. I'll be explaining how to utilise the magic you have stocked. When you draw a new magic, try experimenting with it when you use it. This is how you become stronger. Ok, ready to go? Oh! You know to how use your gunblade…?"

"I already know," he said, she said, "Ok, ok. I was just concerned, that's all. Alright, let's go."

Standing at the entrance was two Garden faculties, one said, "Objective: To obtain a low-level Fire GF. A SeeD member must support. Are you ready?"

Harry saluted as he said, "I'm ready."

"I'm his support," Fleur said, also saluting. "Instructor No.14, Fleur Delacour Weasley."

"Select a time limit," another said. "Choose one suited to your abilities. Challenging yet reasonable."

"40 min," he said, the first faculty said, "Very well. Good luck."

They moved to a path for Harry and Fleur to enter, once the SeeD member and his support entered, they moved back in place.

"My job is to support you in battle, no matter what happens," Fleur said. "Everything else is up to you."

"Fine," Harry said.

"You know, the boys often choke on this test when I come with them. I guess my charm makes them nervous."

"Whatever."

"I'm just kidding! Trying to keep you relaxed, that's all."

They got into a battle with a bomb, Fleur said, "Bomb…An elemental monster. Use an ice attack for these. Check for the monster's weakness with Scan." Harry did when he told; he used Blizzard to freeze the bomb. They walked to the entrance of the Fire Pit.

"I guess I was right," Fleur said. "You and Draco are in a class of your own. No wonder you're in the Gryffindor dorm and he's in the Slytherin. You both have amazing strength and potential."

They entered the Fire Pit, Fleur said, "Ok, this is it. Are you ready? You seem confident enough."

Then a large red beast flew out of the Fire Pit and roared, it was Ifrit, the fire GF. Immediately, Harry took his Revolver out and Fleur took her Chain Whip out, Harry summoned the ice GF, Shiva.

"They have Shiva?" he roared. "Impudent humans! Hm! Not bad for a human!"

Once Shiva used Diamond Dust, knowing he was defeated, he said, "Ugh, I underestimated Shiva. Very well, I will join you."

"That was easy," Harry said, picking a small red gem and placing it in his pocket.

"There isn't much time, but let me go over this real quick," Fleur said on their way out. "Good, you got yourself a GF. If you use that GF, you'll be able to use the Elem-J ability. Here's an explanation on Elements. There's a lot of Fire elemental monsters here, so put Blizzard to your Elem-Atk. You'll have an easier time with Fire elemental enemies."

They walked to the Garden, so Harry could get ready for the exam.


End file.
